


Sweet the Sting

by misura



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Protectiveness goes both ways.





	Sweet the Sting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



"Anciens likes his pets young," Laurent murmured. Auguste wanted to ask what that had to do with Laurent straddling his lap in public, but then Laurent's hand slipped into Auguste's tunic and clear thought suddenly became difficult.

Auguste sensed Anciens's eyes on Laurent, beautiful and brilliant and utterly untouchable. The idea of Anciens touching Laurent made Auguste's skin crawl, never mind the man's close friendship with their uncle.

He trembled. Laurent chuckled, softly and secretly, before starting to whisper what Auguste might do to him in private, once Anciens had given up whatever sordid secret he kept to Laurent's charms.


End file.
